


All Too Easy

by badly_knitted



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby’s no longer as sure of right and wrong as she used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Dirty Dancing, Baby, She never used to keep secrets and suddenly she's finding doing so all too easy,’ at fic_promptly.

Baby never used to keep secrets, never had any need to; she could tell her parents anything, and so she did. How did everything change so fast? Hiding things from the people she's always loved and trusted more than anyone shouldn't be this easy, but then, the things she's hiding are things she has no right to tell anyone else.

Penny's in trouble, she needs help, but if word gets out to the wrong people it could ruin her. Baby's been entrusted with someone else's secret and she'll keep it safe, because that's the right thing to do, even if it means lying to her father. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt her or that she doesn't feel guilty for doing it, but she's learning that some things are more important than her own feelings. 

What’s right and what’s wrong used to be easy to define, everything was black and white. Now she sees nothing but shades of grey and wonders if she’s been deluding herself all these years. She’s not sure of anything anymore. It’s scary, as if the solid ground she’s always stood on has suddenly turned to mud and she’s afraid she’ll sink, lose herself and all her naïve idealism forever. Growing up isn’t what she thought it would be.

It doesn’t matter. She’s made her choice, and more importantly, given her word. Some things remain constant; a promise is a promise, and she won’t break it unless there’s no other choice.

Baby’s a good person, she’s always tried to help others and do what’s right. She used to think they were the same thing, but she’s no longer as sure as she was even just a few days ago. She thought she knew all she needed to know; now she can see how much she still has to learn. There’s no going back; everything is changing. Nothing is ever going to be the same again.

 

The End


End file.
